From Protected To Protector
by Blood ran
Summary: Teresa had been the first girl in the Glade for a few days-a long time if you ask her. And when a new arrival arrives who matches her sex, will she remain passive to her like the rest of the Gladers? ...When Thomas is nominated to become Rogue's guard, Teresa is more than pissed. And when will she know what has caused this anger, and how will she solve it? Find out by reading.


**Chapter 1 - ARRIVALS**

Blood ran from the sun that day. Thomas and the Runners made numerous discoveries since Thomas had become a Runner-they knew more about the Changing, the Maze itself, their creators, etc. Icy raindrops fell from the sky, soaking the Runners' thin clothes.

They had found a man in the maze the day before. Confusion and curiousity encased Thomas, and though he was frightened of what could lie, slithering and hissing, in the murky truth, he was more terrified of rotting in the hazardous life they were living, trapped. Pink clouds hugged the sea-blue sky, acting like heavy sponges being squeezed.

It came to no surprise as Thomas found a still body next to the shredded corpse of a griever-a sword embedded in the monster's heart. Holding his breath, he approached the scene warily, as the girl's head whipped up to reveal a forest fire of eyes staring haltingly at him-freezing him in his tracks.

Benediction was cloaked behind those eyes, and the girl almost wanted to laugh as he lowered onto one of his knees, as if trying not to startle a wary animal, after he removed a metallic cylinder from the beast. "I'm not here to hurt you,"

She did not reply, instead taking the warm hand offered to her and appreciating it as she released the small breath she had been holding-releasing the rattling inside her as a slow warm cold swum over her. They appeared somewhat damp, beneath a canopy of ivy and leaves-which was pelted by the oncoming storm-hanging over Section 7 of the Maze. This was the second Griever killed in days. Unfortunately, Gally would be the least bit pleased-and it'd be likely his mental state would be in one of rage.

"I'm going to take you somewhere safe," Thomas murmured quietly as his grip tightened satisfyingly. "...Can you run?"

Seeing her nodding in response, Thomas took off towards the Glade, footfalls fairly fast as their contact broke off-instead focusing on getting back as the gloom of twilight threatened. Gally had put the unknown man who had been found in the Maze the day before into his punishment-and Thomas was not aware, or informed, of this. Hooded figures swooped through the Maze with ease, and soon they discovered the opening to the Glade-its greens and browns rather appealing to the eye.

Somehow, most people were finishing their work, and few waited as they returned back-Minho not far behind in the Maze as the sun began to set and the doors of the Maze threatened to lock Minho inside forever. Gripped by stillness, everyone stared at the new arrival with the scarred face and pretty blonde hair, and seemed the least bit concerned at the sword strapped to her thigh.

Looking around blankly before her gaze landed on Thomas, she tipped her head to one side questioningly. People looked towards her almost perceptively, though the one with the worst suspicion was Teresa. Her fists were clenched and, her jaws gnashing with rage, she rushed towards them, flaring a red haze almost see-able by people standing nearby.

"Stop!" Thomas managed as he stepped in front of the new arrival, and people began to get involved-they yanked Teresa off her feet. Worry ceased his face, but it intensified as he looked back and saw blood had begun to soak the blonde girl's cloak as she gripped a new wound on her shoulder. "Teresa!"

As if sand was slipping through his fingers, he reached toward the girl whom was at his back, and she grunted as she wrenched out the knife which had been embedded in her, before a Healer arrived and people crowded round, and, somehow, in some really lucky way, Thomas managed to catch Rogue before she fell and succumbed to darkness.

Things were mostly going according to plan. Rogue healed from the injury considerably faster than the average human-somehow alive and well, even the next day. Thomas was hired as her bodyguard-due to Newt's wishes-much to Teresa's dismay. Teresa had betrayed the most important rule blatently, in front of the majority of Gladers.

A gray, hazy gloom hovered around everyone, and Minho decided there were things to sort in the Glade for now. They had already found the Griever hole, the escape. Or so they thought. Teresa no longer appeared so special to everyone, and the new arrival of 'Maze-shanks' captivated everyone's attention.

Gripped by boredom, Thomas yawned as Ryder, the other man they'd discovered in the maze, nattered on about his experience. The night before, Thomas remembered how Rogue had slept as if she were dead; before they noticed the sealed wound; a faint tell-tail line which would scar; despite her outstanding healing capabilities. Although, they were too rattled with the onslaught of Grievers the night before, though they never bothered the shack they were in.

Thomas only felt a disconnection with Teresa now. It seemed like a stalemate, and people hovered around the campfire as the air became humid. Heart pounding, Thomas felt peculiar. Ryder treated Rogue like an old friend, seeming to make her uncomfortable. Hating every second, Newt muttered at Ryder to back off a bit.

Soon after, Gally approaching the entrance of the Maze with Teresa being restrained by a pair of men, her hands tied behind her head, hair wild, and Thomas was suddenly flung towards the vision unfolding before him-her betrayal and sins dissipating from his memory.


End file.
